Hiring for Administration
Or contact us via Discord (non-registered users can enter the Discord)!}} School of Dragons Wikia is in lack of a bigger, active Administration and as the game constantly updates, more information and rewrites have to be added, prolonging our to-do list. Real life situations like school or technical problems are gradually shortening our time on the Wikia, slowing down the progress. For those reasons, we are hiring active candidates who contribute to the Wiki for Administration and/or Moderation in hope of increasing our Administration group to a bigger, active one as opposed to a small group of four Admins and one Moderator. Types of User Rights There's a total of three different User Rights that we will attribute if the user has the requirements needed to be candidate for one. Headmasters= Headmasters or Moderators are the first level of administration, they're essentially a basic version of an Admin with lesser rights. In spite of Fandom offering three types of Moderator rights, we generally give all of them at once to attribute the full Moderator rights to an user as opposed to just a third of it. At this moment, the current Moderators are English Proofreaders, fitting as it what the Headmaster does in the Chat within the game, though, the Moderator rights isn't strictly for English Proofreaders. Moderators can also have their names highlighted with other decorations. What can a Moderator do? *Delete and edit comments; *Move files; *Delete and undelete pages as well as rollback an edit and *Review deleted edits and history; *Change protection levels and edit protected pages; *Mark one's own or someone else's edit as patrolled; *Surpress redirects; *Access the Admin Dashboard; *Archive and edit wall posts, delete threads; *Kick users from the chat; *Admin access to the forums; Rollback Rollback is a quicker way to undo an edit, reverting back to the last edit made. While it's a different kind of rights, it's always granted with Moderator rights. |-|Elders= Elders or Administrators are the second level of administration, they can control practically everything but can't attribute other rights to other users, only Moderator rights. When attributing the Administrator rights, we are inputting our guard and trust on the user, if the user is shown to abuse its power, the Administrator rights will be taken away. Administrators can have their names highlighted just like the Moderators. What can an Administrator do? As mentioned before, Administrators can edit pratically everything within the Wiki: *Delete, undelete, edit, rename and move a page; *Delete, undelete, edit, rename, move and replace a file; *Delete, undelete, edit and move a comment or thread comment; *Access the Admin tools like the Dashboard and the Theme designer; *Block an user; *Patrol other's edits; |-|Ultimate Dragon Trainers= Ultimate Dragon Trainers or Bureaucrats are the highest level of administration, they have the exact rights of the Administrators but their attribution is different from the Administrators. Bureaucrats have both name and comment highlighted. Major Difference between Administrator and Bureaucrat Both rights share the exact same rights, do's and don'ts, but the major difference is Bureaucrats can attribute all the available rights to an user (Administrator (Elder), Rollback, Bureaucrat (Ultimate Dragon Trainer), Content, Chat and Discussion Moderator (Headmaster)) and Bureaucrats rights can only be removed by yourself, meaning that if an user has Bureaucrat rights, only they can remove it from themselves. With that said, Bureaucrat right are only given when we are sure that we can trust and rely on the user to keep contributing and be on the lookout. The least thing we wish to never do is apply such high power to an user who reveals to be untrustworthy. :Note: The highlight doesn't have to be necessary to have, if one wishes to have a non-highlighted comment or username, the wish will be respected. Requirements In order to check if an user is good to be a candidate, one must follow the requirements, though, some of them are optional and don't have to be achieved, for example, if an user that contributes to the wiki but isn't active due to something happening in real life, this is still considered as a good candidate because the inacitivty is justified. The requirements are built with the overall idea of the SoD Wikia Admins. *An user must have contributed towards the Wiki, preferably above 50 meaningful edits and even if the activity is mediocre, as long as the user shows to be contributing in a constant stream, it's all good. In "meaningful edits" we include: adding new information or content to existing pages, correcting grammar, spelling and information errors. **'We count comments to a degree', if the user shows to have a good way of dealing with comments in a non-threatening, positive way, then we accept the comments as contribution to the Wiki - but if the average of edits are from just commenting, that won't be accepted; *'We preferably seek players who've had played the game or have a game' as it serves as proof that the user has experienced the game and knows what's going on - though this isn't a big must-achieve requirement; *The user must show respect towards other users and the Wiki Admins, if the user shows disrespect or has a history of being disrespectful in other wikis in present time, we won't consider it as a candidate; *The user must keep the wiki neutral and unbias towards the game itself. The game might be known for a couple of problems but the Wiki is for all of us and one's own opinion shouldn't be written in pages - ONLY if a widespread event involved a strong opinion from the SoD Community (take the panning down of the Grapple Grounder, for example), that's when it can be written onto pages but do still keep the one's own opinion away from the event as well; *We appreciate when users also seek for help when an user encounters a glitch; Category:Community